


По ту сторону Сна

by MoonDX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Drama, Fantasy, Forced Marriage, M/M, Shamanism
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonDX/pseuds/MoonDX
Summary: Есть два мира: этот и Сна, - один для людей, другой для духов, и никак иначе. Об этом слагали песни, рассказывали у костров шаманы, напевали матери, прежде чем уложить спать. Но с приходом Говорящего с Духами реальность словно пошла трещинами, разрушая привычный мир Тарита.
Kudos: 1





	1. Чужак. Часть 1

— Отец, это безумие! — Тарит с криком ворвался в шатёр.

— Ты так быстро вернулся с охоты? Значит приступим раньше, — спокойно отозвался крепкий мужчина в плаще из медвежьей шкуры и с сединой на висках, быстро осмотрев прибежавшего парня.

Тарит огляделся вокруг и заметил, что все приближённые вождя уже собрались, даже Яшма.

— Отец, ты же прекрасно знаешь, что нельзя доверять всем подряд, особенно тем, кто готов уйти из родного племени ради славы в другом.

— Сын, к сожалению, ты знаешь, что около года назад наш шаман скончался, так и не найдя преемника. У нас нет выбора, мы должны принять чужака, — Арахон был спокоен, как скала, словно ожидал этого разговора и прекрасно понимал, что сын не одобрит его затею.

Около двенадцати дней назад, Тарит, как обычно ушел на охоту, где вместе со своей группой наткнулся на огромного золотокожего быка, чьего мяса его племени спокойно хватит на месяц, а потому со спокойной душой возвратился домой. Придя в свое племя на неделю раньше, он узнал новость о чужаке, который назвался Говорящим с Духами из племени Му, и что отец хотел принять его в племя вместо шамана, наделив таким образом огромным влиянием. Это полностью противоречило разумности! Тарит был в ярости. Как можно позволить чужаку выбирать, куда должно двигаться племя? Как можно позволить чужаку благословлять новорождённых и отводить смерть во время охоты? Да тот скорее, получив власть, проклянёт их всех, спрятав от взора духов!

— Отец, — Тарит попытался ещё раз достучаться до вождя. — У нас же есть в племени друид. Яшма уже давно служит нам верой и правдой, зачем нам ещё Говорящий с Духами? Тем более, он даже не из союзного племени.

Арахон рассмеялся раскатистым смехом и с неким весельем посмотрел на сына:

— Будь он из союзного племени, я бы на такое заявление отрубил ему руки с ногами и лишь потом говорил. Кто-то как-то раз заметил: «Держи друзей близко, а врагов ещё ближе». Наш союз был заключен исходя из таких соображений.

— Ты хотя бы уверен, что он и вправду может говорить с духами? — спросил Тарит без особой надежды, понимая, что отец уже давно принял решение.

— Поверь, он знает такое, о чём могут поведать только духи, — усмехнулся Арахон, давая понять серьезность своего выбора. — Лучше тебе самому его услышать.

Полог шатра отворился и вошёл воин, волосы которого были собраны в высокий хвост, а кожа покрыта татуировками. Приложив руку сначала ко лбу, а потом к груди, показывая, что мыслями и душой он целиком принадлежит главе племени, тот заговорил:

— Вождь, как вы и велели, мы привели чужака.

Махнув рукой, Арахон встал в центре, а в шатёр в тот же миг вошёл парень не старше Тарита. Одет тот был в кожаный жилет и штаны, на запястьях красовалась куча фенечек, а в левом ухе висели три серьги из странного, почти прозрачного камня. Но самым удивительным в чужаке являлись глаза: зелёные, словно листва деревьев. Тут-то Тарит и понял, почему отец пожелал принять этого парня. Чужак смотрел без капли страха и даже как-то насмешливо, словно не замечал копий, приставленных к спине.

— Я Аон, Говорящий с Духами из племени Му, приветствую Арахона, вождя племени Арсо, — выказал тот почтение, прижав руку ко лбу, а потом к груди. Вдруг, тот посмотрел прямо на Тарита и повторил жест: — Приветствую Тарита, молодого волка Арсо, приветствую Яшму, друида племени Арсо… — Аон выказал уважение всем приближённым отца, словно не одну неделю заучивал их имена и лица.

— Я рад видеть Говорящего с Духами среди нас, — благодушно кивнул Арахон, оказывая почтение к «гостю». — Мне бы хотелось узнать, почему ты пришёл именно в наше племя? Ведь не только мы остались без шамана.

Тарит прекрасно видел хищный взгляд отца, который смотрел на чужака, как волк на сырое мясо. По этому взгляду стало ясно: этот парень либо присоединится к Арсо, либо умрёт.

— Я думаю, вы должны знать почему, Арахон, — чужак усмехнулся и посмотрел на вождя без тени страха. — Ваше племя сильно. Даже без шамана у вас есть друид, — Аон ещё раз кивнул Яшме. — И Слышащий Духов — Тариту, но для ваших планов этого мало.

Неожиданно вперёд резко вышел Койл и притянув к себе Аона за жилет, грозно прорычав:

— Откуда тебе, грязной шавке из племени Му, известны планы вождя Арсо? — лица мужчины видно не было, но Тарит готов был поставить свой лук на то, что Койл по-звериному оскалился.

— Как ты думаешь, откуда это мог узнать _Говорящий с Духами_? — не отводя взгляда, сказал чужак.

— Ах ты наглец, — замахнулся для удара Койл, но его остановили.

Тарит услышал не предвещающий ничего хорошего шёпот и рявкнул, пока не стало поздно:

— Отпусти и дай ему сказать.

Койл недовольно посмотрел на него, но подчинился, иначе поступить и не мог.

— Как хорошо, что среди вас есть человек, который слышит духов. Им бы не понравилось, если бы меня ударили.

— И почему это духам не понравилось бы, что один из моих доверенных людей ударил чужака, который лезет в дела нашего племени? — холодно спросил Арахон.

— Как же я ждал этого вопроса, — парень решительно сделал шаг вперёд и посмотрел на каждого перед собой своими невыносимо-зелёными глазами. — Я Аон, Говорящий с Духами из племени Му, был одним из учеников нашего шамана и, когда пришло время, я отправился к медиуму с горы Немей. К сожалению, он не увидел во мне того, кто может приказывать духам, поэтому я не удостоился чести проплыть через реку Сна и стать шаманом. Я очень расстроился, и тогда духи рассказали мне о вожде племени Арсо и ваших поистине великих планах, — вновь поклонился Арахону чужак.

Отец внимательно смотрел на парня перед ним, но Тарит знал, тот уже принял решение и просто почему-то медлит, словно испытывал его, проверял.

— У нас и так есть тот, кто способен слышать духов, зачем нам ты?

Чужак рассмеялся громко, звучно, словно только что услышал от вождя лучшую в мире шутку. Отсмеявшись, он посмотрел Тариту в глаза.

— Вам разве нравится говорить с немым? — В ответ Тарит покачал головой. — Вот и духи не любят говорить с теми, кто не может им ответить. Слышащие Духов способны уловить только обрывки фраз, но Говорящие — могут спросить их напрямую.

Аон вел себя так, словно уже знал исход этого разговора, возможно даже от тех самых духов, и именно это Тариту и не нравилось: несмотря ни на что, чужак был чужаком. Но, к сожалению, у парня перед ним были глаза именно зеленого цвета, да и для исполнения планов вождя нужен Говорящий с Духами. Так почему отец медлит? Парень уже почти смирился, что чужак войдёт в племя и станет их нитью, связующей с духами.

— Повтори то, что сказал мне ранее, — велел Арахон.

— Я хочу стать полноценным Арсом, — услышав эти слова, кто-то поперхнулся, а Тарит удивлённо уставился на чужака. — Не хочу быть тем, кого выкинут, когда пропадёт необходимость. Я готов отречься от племени Му и стать Арсом.

В шатре повисла тишина. Теперь то Тарит понял, почему его отец медлил. Было два способа стать частью Арсов — родиться среди них или стать мужем или женой кого-то из племени. Теперь ясно: Арахон не мог решить, кто станет супругом или супругой чужака. Это должен быть человек с сильной волей, доверенным вождя и иметь авторитет среди Арсов, иначе у этого чужака будут большие проблемы, что явно помешало бы планам вождя. Яшма идеально подходила на эту роль. Скорее всего, отцу трудно на это решиться: ведь этот наглец из Му не стоил и ногтя Яшмы.

— Я тебя услышал, — в конце концов сказал Арахон. — Так как ты не родился Арсом, то будет сыграна Свадьба Духов с членом моего племени, как положено.

— Тарит, — позвал отец, и внутри парня всё похолодело от нехорошего предчувствия. — Около пяти лет назад я назвал тебя моим сыном, и я не знаю другого, на кого я могу возложить такую ответственность.

Тарит подсознательно догадывался о таком исходе, но ему не хотелось в это верить. Сыграть Свадьбу Духов с чужаком? Уж точно не о таком он мечтал. Впрочем, Тарита радовало то, что Аона это тоже сильно шокировало, он даже потерял на какое-то время свою решимость, но потом вновь взял себя в руки. Не желая выглядеть трусом, Тарит решительно шагнул вперёд и коснулся лба и сердца:

— Я не подведу, отец.

Арахон благодарно кивнул и вновь холодно посмотрел на Аона:

— Ну что, согласен? Ты станешь супругом будущего вождя, это даже больше, чем то, что ты желал.

Казалось, чужак забеспокоился. Впрочем, у него не было выбора: если бы тот отказался, то оскорбил бы своим поступком Арсов, и его бы тут же убили.

— Это честь для меня, — смиренно сказал Аон, коснувшись лба и сердца.

— Тогда на сегодня всё, — Арахон победно улыбнулся. — Яшма, подготовь всё к свадьбе Духов через неделю, — девушка с рыжими, чуть ли не красными, волосами, почтительно кивнув, удалилась. Поднявшись, вождь поравнялся с чужаком, возвышаясь над ним на целую голову, и по-братски хлопнул по плечу: — Добро пожаловать в племя Арсов, сынок.

От тона отца у Тарита пробежали мурашки. Заметив, что Аон невольно вздрогнул, Арахон, раскатисто рассмеявшись, покинул шатёр. За ним потянулись все остальные.

— Крепись. — Койл коснулся плеча Тарита в знак поддержки и ушёл, оставляя будущих супругов наедине.

Тарит вздохнул от этой мысли. В конце концов, ближайшее пару лет он вовсе не планировал жениться или выходить замуж.

— Надеюсь, мне не надо возвращаться в яму, где меня держали последние дни? — подозрительно смотря, спросил Аон.

Племя Му обитало глубоко в лесу, редко покидая дремучую чащу. Потому-то чужак и выделялся на фоне всех остальных: у него были характерные каштановые волосы и светлая кожа, в отличие от них, жителей степей, которые часто бывали на солнце.

— Ты скоро станешь моим мужем, а значит сыном вождя. Тебя никто не посмеет бросить в яму, — Тарит решил развеять его страхи, а потом задумался: действительно, куда теперь его вести? Неужели к себе в шатёр?

Аон внимательно смотрел всё так же без страха. Он словно к чему-то прислушивался, но кроме ветра Тарит ничего не слышал.

— Я так же надеюсь, мы не останемся в этом шатре до самой свадьбы? — ещё более подозрительно спросил чужак.

— Что? Нет конечно! — встрепенулся Тарит. Как тот мог такое подумать? — Неужели в племени Му так принято?

— Да, в племени Му так делают… — как-то рассеянно пробормотал Аон.

Поняв, что, видимо, отец целиком скинул на него заботу о Говорящем с Духами, Тарит тяжело вздохнул и решительно направился из шатра, кивнув будущему супругу, говоря тем самым следовать за ним. На удивление, Аон пошёл не сзади, а около него, словно его не смущала компания будущего мужа и вождя Арсов. Впрочем, этот чужак не испугался даже Арахона, а уж отец одним своим видом внушал страх и вызывал уважение.

У главного костра уже вовсю свежевали золотокожего быка. Завидев Тарита, люди стали перекрикивая друг друга, восхвалять его за смелость и силу. Их радости не было предела. Тарит вглядывался в толпу, пытаясь найти знакомую чёрную макушку, и тут кто-то налетел со спины.

— Брат! Наконец-то ты вернулся!

Обернувшись, Тарит обнял сестру, прокрутив вокруг, а потом поставил на землю.

— Зейнар! Я так рад тебя видеть!

Ему правда не хватало общества сестры, её тёплой улыбки. С тех пор, как Арахон объявил его своим сыном и следующим вождём, они с Зейнар виделись всё реже.

— Ещё один Слышащий Духов? Хотя чему я удивляюсь — вы же близнецы! — раздался голос Аона поблизости.

Тарит недовольно скривился: он бы предпочёл встретиться с сестрой без чужака.

— Аон, это моя сестра Зейнар, она была ученицей бывшего шамана, так что она и займётся объяснением твоих обязанностей, — поймав вопросительный взгляд сестры, парень одними губами прошептал — «не здесь».

— Зейнар, это Аон, Говорящий с Духами, он скоро выйдет за меня замуж и, став полноценным Арсом, займёт место шамана.

В глазах Зейнар плескалась злость, она яростно сжимала кулаки, казалось, ещё немного и она кинется с кулаками на чужака, поэтому Тарит немного вышел вперёд, загораживая Аона. Ему не хотелось, чтобы первой на Говорящего с Духами бросилась его сестра, а в том, что Арсы будут всячески портить чужаку жизнь, по крайне мере в первое время, юный волк мог и не сомневался. Однако Тарит не мог этого допустить: всё же они с Аоном вот-вот сыграют Свадьбу Духов.


	2. Чужак. Часть 2

Зейнар с грохотом разбила очередную глиняную миску о землю, сам же Тарит спокойно сидел на шкуре в юрте сестры и ждал, пока та успокоится.

— Я с рождения училась у нашего шамана языку духов! Я могу их прекрасно слышать! Да даже на золотокожего быка ты наткнулся на охоте, потому что я отправила вас в ту сторону! А теперь приходит непонятно кто из племени Му и всё? Спасибо, Зейнар, но в тебе больше нет нужды?

Не выдержав, Тарит встал и дал сестре пощёчину. Она вмиг замолкла.

— Хватит. Ты Арс по праву рождения, вождь никогда тебя не бросит — спокойным голосом Тарит пресёк дальнейшую злость сестры.

Устало вздохнув, Зейнар опустилась на шкуры:

— Брат, я прекрасно понимаю, что Арахон заботится о всех нас. Но что мне теперь останется? Теперь нашим духовным проводником станет этот чужак! Мне останется только слушаться его или найти другое занятие. Но я не хочу! С рождения я слушала шамана, учила язык духов, но, несмотря на все мои усилия, они не слышат меня!

Тарит прекрасно её понимал, ведь еще в детстве Зейнар только о том и говорила, что однажды отправится к медиуму, проплывёт реку Сна и вернётся обратно уже шаманом. К несчастью, духи не желали даже слышать сестру. Подсев к Зейнар, Тарит нежно обнял её.

— Это как если бы однажды Арахон подошёл к тебе и сказал, что нашёл более достойного приемника, — несчастно пробормотала она, пытаясь объяснить брату свои чувства.

— Быть по сему, — хмыкнул Тарит. — Если так будет лучше для племени, то я первым выкажу новому будущему вождю почтение.

— Если бы он, хотя бы, был из нашего племени… — несчастно прошептала девушка.

Тарит взъерошил волосы прижавшейся к плечу сестре. Так они сидели какое-то время, пока он не услышал за стенами юрты какой-то шум. Нахмурившись, Тарит поднялся и вышел. Со стороны главного костра доносилось множество криков, сливающихся в рёв, а ведь именно там он и оставил чужака, чтобы переговорить с сестрой наедине. Предчувствуя неладное, Тарит побежал туда.

Недалеко от костра люди собрались в круг и что-то подбадривающе кричали. Растолкав соплеменников, Тарит пробился в центр и поражённо замер. По земле катались два сцепившихся тела. Они били и кусали друг друга, и явно не собирались прекращать. Одним из дерущихся, конечно, оказался чужак.

— А ну, прекратить! — зло рявкнул Тарит, грозно поглядывая на всех.

Толпа примолкла, услышав его, а дерущиеся даже не обратили внимание. Подойдя, Тарит не разбираясь пнул кого-то из дерущихся, а потом поднял за шкирку и ещё раз раздражённо прорычал:

— Я сказал прекратить — проговорил он чеканя каждое слово.

На него посмотрели упрямыми и злыми зелёными глазами. Впрочем, когда чужак увидел, кто перед ним, он тут же усмехнулся и коснулся своего лба и сердца:

— Рад снова видеть юного волка.

Люди не спешили расходиться, понимая, что впереди их ждёт ещё более занимательное шоу. Вторым дерущимся оказался Симак, он отвечал за готовку в их племени. Поднявшись, он зло сплюнул кровь и, недовольно отведя взгляд, коснулся лба и сердца, приветствуя Тарита.

— Что тут произошло?

— Этот лисий выродок сказал, что моей стряпней можно кормить только коз, и то они сдохнут, — зло прошипел Симак.

— Как ты меня назвал? — Аон было дёрнулся вперёд, но Тарит его удержал.

— И всё? — выгнул бровь Тарит.

— Он сказал, что я жалкий и трусливый червяк, выползший из леса и ничего не понимаю в том, что едят люди, — гневно сказал Аон, не взирая на ситуацию, словно только он тут жертва.

Тарит в очередной раз поразился наглости чужака: его подпустили к главному костру, собирались принять в племя, а тот такое вытворял? Да тут даже не удивительно, что Симак бросился в драку. И чем этот чужак думал? Ещё не стал Арсом, а уже наживал себе врагов.

— С тобой поделились едой, ты не имеешь права осуждать того, кто её сделал, — строго сказал Тарит, смотря на чужака тяжёлым взглядом.

Аон лишь выпрямился и сделал шаг вперёд, упрямо смотря в глаза.

— Никто не смеет называть меня жалким трусом, — гневно прошипел он.

Зелёные глаза смотрели без тени страха. Волосы чужака растрепались, на скуле был кровоподтёк, а под глазом уже наливался синяк. Это парень был из не робкого десятка. Тарит усмехнулся: отец сразу понял, что чужак не так прост, и с ним Арсам будет тяжело. Впрочем, надеяться только и оставалось, что пользы от Говорящего с Духами будет больше, чем проблем.

— Тарит, хватит церемониться с чужаком! Он и так уже пренебрёг нашим гостеприимством! Покажи, что будет с оскорбившим Арса! — раздались из толпы возгласы, и Аон хмыкнул, насмешливо смотря на парня перед собой.

Не обратив на это внимания, Тарит отвернулся, чтобы не видеть этого надменного взгляда и назойливых зеленых глаз, которые, казалось, знали о нём всё.

— Да будет вам известно, что этот чужак скоро станет одним из нас! Арахон пожелал его видеть среди Арсов! — среди людей пробежали шепотки, и на будущего вождя уставились десятки пар недоверчивых глаз. — Перед вами стоит Говорящий с Духами! Наш шаман так и не смог найти преемника до смерти, и уже год, как мы не можем даже попросить духов благословить наших детей или укрыть охотников от взора смерти! Арахон решил принять чужака в племя, чтобы защитить нас! Скоро Аон тоже станет Арсом.

Теперь уже взгляды наполненные недоверием были направлены на Аона. Похоже они никак не могли решить радоваться Говорящему с Духами или возмущаться этому наглецу. Сам же Тарит испытывал похожие ощущения. К счастью, самое трудное уже позади: он объявил о вступлении Аона в племя. Схватив парня за запястье, увитое кучей фенечек, Тарит потащил чужака за собой.

Когда они отдалились от толпы, люди обмерли и начали во всю обсуждать новость. Говорящий с Духами! Да ещё из племени Му! Тарит петлял между юртами и шатрами к своему жилищу. Внутри клокотала ярость. Он совсем на немного оставил чужака одного, как тот влез в драку! Ну что ж, теперь Зейнар уже будет не первой, кто ударит нового соплеменника.

Оказавшись у себя в шатре, Тарит прошёл в дальнюю комнату и развернулся к чужаку, хватая его за грудки.

— Ты что творишь?! — зло прорычал он, смотря в самую глубину все таких же изумрудных глаз.

Аон ударил его по рукам, заставляя отпустить и отошёл на шаг.

— Никто, никто не смеет называть меня жалким трусом, — спокойно сказал он, твёрдо смотря в ответ, в глаза. — И потом, стал бы кто-то слушать Говорящего с Духами, который спускает оскорбления с рук?

— А того, кто ругает еду, которой с ним поделились, стали бы слушать? — покачал головой Тарит, ловя на себе растерянный взгляд зелёных очей. Похоже духи не нашептали Аону, что так делать нельзя.

Тарит взял две глиняные чашки, кувшин с кумысом и сел на шкуру, похлопав Аону на место рядом. Сев, чужак тут же налил себе и сделал глоток.

— Ты должен знать, что племя Му считают трусами, потому что вы спрятались глубоко в лесу, — спокойно сказал Тарит, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией чужака.

Тот, коротко рассмеявшись, сделал ещё один глоток.

— Ты даже не представляешь, какие ужасы таит в себе лесная чаща. Это же владения Лесного Царя, одного из духов Сна. Смерть грозит любому, кто посмеет сказать или сделать что-то не так.

— Тогда получается, ты сбежал от опасности в степи? — коротко улыбнулся Тарит, поймав возмущённый зелёный взгляд.

Аон, поняв, что над ним смеются, фыркнул:

— Когда пришло время. Я и ещё два ученика нашего шамана отправились к медиуму на гору Немей. Ты бывал там? — Тарит покачал головой. — На её безжизненных склонах нет растений. Животные давно ушли оттуда, даже птицы не желают летать над тем местом. Только у тех, кто выживет, есть право просить медиума провести их к реке Сна. Из учеников выжили только двое, но шаманом оказался достоин стать один.

Теперь понятно, почему Говорящий с Духами готов отречься от своего племени и стать Арсом. Они с Зейнар были чем-то похожи: оба мечтали стать шаманами и у них не получилось. С таким характером Аон просто не мог вернуться обратно в племя Му и склониться перед тем, кто мог подчинять духов, в отличие от него.

— А тебе ведь не занимать наглости? — с недоброй ухмылкой спросил Тарит. — Ушёл из своего племени, только из-за того, что кто-то оказался способней тебя, потом потребовал вступления к нам, а когда Арахон благосклонно разрешил тебе, то тут же вступил в драку, чтобы показать силу. Я правильно понял? — уловив насмешливый зелёный взгляд, Тарит залпом осушил чашку и решил поставить этого наглеца на место. — Хотя ты и Говорящий с Духами, не забывай, что, несмотря ни на что, для Арсов в первую очередь ты — чужак. Ты наглец, который посмел вести себя как дома, ещё не вступив в племя. Свадьба Духов не сыграна, и пока что ты просто чужак из племени Му.

Аон спокойно выслушал Тарита и посмотрел на него без тени страха:

— Нет, ты не прав. Да, я чужак, но в первую очередь — Говорящий с Духами. Из всех тут, — парень махнул рукой, имея в виду племя, — я один, кого они могут услышать. Не будь я тем, кем являюсь, ваш вождь давно бы удавил меня за мои слова.

Наглец. Этот чужак сидел рядом и решительно говорил с ним, полностью уверенный в своей безопасности. Да что духи ему нашептали, что он так себя ведёт? Даже Арахон не смог пошатнуть уверенность этого парня. Тарит усмехнулся: его отец невероятный. Он каким-то образом заметил это нечто в чужаке и не стал просить вступить в брак с ним Яшму, поняв, что только Тарит сможет справиться.

— Да, ты нужен моему отцу, но не стоит зазнаваться: ты не единственный Говорящий с Духами среди степей.

— Я единственный, кто пришёл к вам, — усмехнулся Аон.

От этого тона, утихшая было злость вновь поднялась внутри Тарита, и он недобро сказал:

— Не советую дерзить будущему вождю Арсов.

— Простите, юный волк, — насмешливо сказал парень в ответ, коснувшись лба и сердца, а потом серьёзно продолжил: — Да, я пришёл сюда из-за нежелания быть вторым после шамана у себя в племени, но когда я стану Арсом, клянусь, я буду молить духов о лучшей судьбе для новорождённых, буду упрашивать сохранить вашим охотникам жизнь. Я Говорящий с Духами, поверь, сюда я пришёл не чтобы уничтожить вас, а наоборот прославить Арахона среди степей.

Сохраняя спокойствие Тарит налил себе ещё кумыса. Этот чужак говорил прямо, без утайки, он знал себе цену, поэтому и не боялся. Может Аон и был слишком самоуверенным, но он пережил гору Немей, о которой Тарит только слышал.

— Только после того, как мы сыграем Свадьбу Духов, у тебя будет право называться Арсом, а пока больше не затевай драк.

— Хорошо, юный волк, — примирительно улыбнулся Аон и налил себе ещё.

***

Тарит натянул тетиву и, замедлив дыхание, выстрелил. В тот же миг Сапсан высоко в небе встрепенулся и полетел камнем вниз. Парень вложил следующую стрелу и внимательно посмотрел в небо, выискивая новую цель. Вдруг его кто-то хлопнул по плечу, и стрела улетела в никуда.

— Так и знал, что найду тебя здесь, — раздался голос отца, и он, приобняв Тарита за плечи, встал рядом. — Сколько раз тебе говорить, что просто так убивать животных нельзя?

— Я потом подберу, и вечером у нас будет очень вкусная птичья похлёбка, — спокойно отозвался Тарит, опуская лук, и поднял взгляд на отца.

— Не злись, как только покончу со своими планами, уйду на покой, и ты должен будешь занять моё место. Племя должно чувствовать в тебе вождя, — Арахон стоял рядом в своём плаще из шкуры медведя. Надёжный. Непоколебимый. Настоящий вождь. — Ты уже должен был понять, почему именно ты будешь мужем Говорящего с Духами. Никто не справится с ним, он своей волей подавит, а потом подчинит любого. Для такого, как он, нужна привязь, которую он не сможет перегрызть и освободиться.

С этим всё было понятно. Этот чужак смотрел даже на вождя так, как не то что Яшма, Тарит не мог себе позволить. Что может быть страшнее человека, который ничего не боится? Более того, Аон прекрасно с самого начала знал, что Арахон примет его предложение. Да этот чужак, казалось, без всякой помощи духов видел всех насквозь! Тарит прекрасно понимал, что должен быть тот, кто в случае опасности для Арсов, сможет усмирить чужака, причём, желательно так, чтобы тот остался на их стороне. Но всё равно в глубине души плескалась глухая обида, словно его обманули.

— Ты же видел его зелёные глаза, Тарит, — вновь заговорил Арахон. — Такие бывают только у тех, чьи предки связались с лесными духами. С таким, как он, удастся сделать то, на что ни один вождь никогда не решался! Арсы завладеют этой равниной!

Арахон крепче сжал плечо сына, смотря в даль. Парень устремил свой взгляд за ним. Солнце садилось за горизонт, облака лениво плыли над головой, кромка леса темнела с каждой секундой, на фоне алого, словно кровь, неба. Листва деревьев едва заметно колыхалась и шелестела, над ней летали, крича, птицы, вокруг сновали мелкие зверьки. Изредка завывал ветер, принося с собой шёпот духов. Ночной воздух холодил кожу, а твёрдая рука на плече отца дарила уверенность. Да, скоро Арсы покорят эти степи.

***

Приближаясь к главному костру, Тарит услышал задорную дробь барабанов и весёлый смех. Передав ответственным за готовку пойманных птиц, чтобы из них сделали похлёбку, парень в любопытстве подошёл ближе. Вокруг пьяно хохотали люди, рвано танцуя под звуки барабанов, они дрыгались, хлопали себя по ляжкам, ходили колесом. Словом веселились от души.

— О, юный волк явился! — к нему подошёл Койл, предлагая выпивку.

Тарит с удовольствием присоединился к веселью. Переведя взгляд на барабанщиков, он обомлел: Симак и Аон сидели рядом и вдохновлённо выстукивали задорный ритм так, будто никогда и не ссорились. Эта ситуация в некоторой степени и раззадорила и удивила парня.

— Что тут произошло? — изумленно спросил Тарит.

— Сам не понял, — отозвался Койл. — Этот чужак подошёл к Симаку, извинился при всех и вот, спустя пару минут, они уже шутят как закадычные друзья.

Какое-то время Тарит наблюдал, как задорно сверкали зелёные глаза, пока Аон вдохновлённо выстукивал ритм и смеялся над очередной фразой Симака. В этот момент он казался своим, одним из Арсов. Вокруг пели духи, вторя голосам людей, выпивка горячила кровь, не в силах сдерживаться, Тарит присоединился к танцующим. Он топал ногами в такт ударам в барабан, сделав сальто назад, парень приземлился на руки, крутанулся вокруг своей оси и вновь кувыркнулся, тут же толпа восторженно заулюлюкала. Парень обернулся и поймал взгляд зелёных глаз. Ухмыльнувшись чужаку, он продолжил свой танец под бешеный ритм. Пусть тот знает, как танцуют Арсы.

Веселье длилось даже после захода солнца, когда на небе взошла луна, и зажглись звёзды. В какой-то момент уже и Аон оказался рядом, среди танцующих, а под конец Яшма затянула песню о вольной степной птице, которую подхватили остальные. Все уходили уставшие, пьяные и счастливые, единственное, Тарит не видел Зейнар среди всеобщего веселья. Сестра так и не пришла к главному костру, это было странно.


	3. Чужак. Часть 3

Петляя между деревьями, соколица преследовала синепёрого зайца. Она старалась не упустить добычу из виду, но каждая из веток так и норовила её сбить. Люди на земле давно остались позади не в силах не то что подстрелить, а даже догнать зайца. Яшма внимательно следила за синей точкой внизу, и, поняв, что добыча вот-вот ускользнёт, она спикировала вниз и, ударившись о землю, обратилась из соколицы в волка, тут же бросившись в погоню. Синепёрый заяц даже не успел понять, что произошло, как на него налетела громадная бурая туша. Задушив добычу, Яшма вновь приняла людское обличие, а затем коснулась лба и сердца, благодаря духов, которые сегодня благоволили к ней.

Вскоре из-за деревьев вывалился десяток людей, державших наготове копья и луки. Мужчина с высоким хвостом и покрытый татуировками с головы до ног, подхватил зайца и закинул в мешок.

— Надеюсь, нам больше не нужны синие перья, — вздохнул он, вопросительно смотря на Яшму.

Девушка скрестила руки на груди и недовольно сощурилась:

— Так-то я всех поймала, Ошир.

— Умей я превращаться в птиц и зверей, от меня бы тоже никто не убежал! — усмехнулся мужчина и направился назад, Яшма пристроилась рядом. — И потом, я не пойму, зачем мы так стараемся для чужака?

— В первую очередь мы стараемся не для чужака, а для Тарита. Он заслуживает лучшую Свадьбу Духов! — в который раз строго повторила Яшма.

Ошир приобнял её за плечи и хитро улыбнулся:

— А уж не влюбилась ли ты в нашего юного волка? Вон как для него стараешься.

Яшма закатила глаза и скинула его руку. Да, безусловно Тарит был красивым, его чёрные, словно безлунные ночи, глаза покорили не одно сердце, но он был не для Яшмы. Ей не хотелось в пару охотника, наоборот, хотелось какого-нибудь рукастого паренька, умеющего делать интересные вещи.

— А это правда, что тот чужак умеет говорить с духами? — робко задала вопрос Паат, крепче сжимая своё копьё, продолжая глядеть вперед себя.

— Конечно! — тут же ответил Ошир. — Я сам видел, как он сидел и говорил с ветром! Но это не меняет того, что он не из нашего племени!

— Да что ты заладил: «Чужак, не из нашего племени» — раз Тарит готов взять его в мужья, то парень хороший! — вмешался в разговор одноглазый охотник.

— Хороший-нехороший, а Арахон готов сделать его Арсом, — вставила своё Паат.

— Это всё из-за его глаз! Видели? Зеленющие, таких у людей не бывает! Говорю вам, он сын Лесного Царя!

— Да врёшь ты всё!

— Да я могу поклясться своим вторым глазом!

— Что тогда сын Лесного Царя забыл среди Арсов?

— Проверяет он нас, видно, духам не нравятся планы Арахона.

— А ну тихо! — прикрикнула Яшма, и спорщики тут же замолкли. — Не нам судить планы вождя.

Чужак, Говорящий с Духами, одним своим появлением поставил племя на уши. Теперь излюбленной темой у костров была предстоящая Свадьба Духов. Для Тарита решили сделать праздничную одежду из золотой кожи убитого им быка, с Аоном оказалось сложнее. В конце Свадьбы Духов нужно обязательно назвать духам имена молодожёнов, а это мог сделать только чужак. Согласно с традициями, Говорящий с Духами должен носить плащ из синих перьев, и вот, Яшма уже как пятый день гонялась за животными. Всё бы было намного проще, если бы зверей с синими перьями не было так мало и они не бегали чересчур быстро, что только Яшме удавалось их еле как поймать.

Друид отправила Ошира к ткачам, а сама пошла к Зейнар узнать, что говорят духи. Не пора уже после свадьбы двигаться дальше? К юрте Яшма шла насвистывая себе какую-то мелодию, однако она всё равно, на достаточном расстоянии от жилища, услышала раздражённый голос, который терпеливо повторял:

— Да ты сделала тут неправильное плетение. Хотя Тарит и юный волк, он так же и Слышащий Духов. Нельзя это оставлять без внимания! На обереге должен быть другой рисунок — спокойно сказал парень, не повышая голоса.

Когда Яшма отворила полог, то увидела чужака, который забрал у Зейнар плетение. Сама девушка недовольно смотрела на него, её руки подрагивали, казалось, она вот-вот ударит парня кувшином по голове.

— Почти все приготовления завершены, на рассвете следующего дня мы сможем сыграть Свадьбу Духов, — громко сказала Яшма, проходя внутрь.

Чужак лишь вскользь посмотрел на неё своими зелёными глазами и вновь вернулся к плетению:

— Сюда скоро прибудет вождь племени Карот.

— Почему сообщил об этом мне, а не Арахону? — нахмурилась девушка.

— Я уже обо всём доложил вождю, — хмыкнул Аон, а потом насмешливо посмотрел на друида: — Только помни, Яшма, Луна видит всё, что происходит ночью. Духи просили напомнить об этом тебе.

Взгляд девушки в тот же миг стал раздражённым. Да кто он такой, чтобы указывать ей, что делать? Она же не собиралась идти против Арахона! Сделав глубокий вдох, Яшма взяла себя в руки. Зайнар на её взгляд выразительно выгнула брови. Да, той не повезло возиться с этим чужаком. Яшма иногда сочувствовала сестре Тарита, понимая, что на ту свалилось слишком много дел после смерти шамана. Размяв затёкшие после охоты конечности, друид опустилась на свободную шкуру.

— Скажика мне, Говорящий с Духами, как живётся в лесу? Я слышала, что вас Лесной Царь постоянно гоняет с места на место.

Аон замер, на какую-то долю секунды на лице проскользнула лёгкая улыбка, а потом задумчиво сказал:

— Я особо не задумывался, почему Му когда-то забрались в лес. Ходят легенды, что одна из вождей нашего племени была возлюбленной Лесного Царя, но не желала отвечать ему взаимностью. Тогда дух прогневался и запер её в самой дремучей чащобе, чтобы она вечно скиталась среди его владений. Но племя не пожелало бросать свою предводительницу и решило остаться в лесу вместе с ней. Интересно, так ли это?

Кто посмел беспокоить меня? — Тарит услышал слова духа, больше похожие на треск сухих палений.

И тут Аон сделал то, что их шаман говорил делать нельзя ни в коем случае, открыл своё лицо перед духом, сняв маску.

— Я Говорящий с Духами от племени Арсо, — чужак коснулся лба и сердца, выказывая уважение.

Тарит посмотрел по сторонам и наткнулся на такие же полные страха и недоумения взгляды: каждый же с детства знал, что нельзя делать, когда говоришь с духом, нужно скрывать своё лицо, иначе он имел право забрать тебя в мир Сна! Тем временем дым над костром сгустился ещё сильнее, и морда, оскалившись, приблизилась к чужаку:

— _Аон, раздери тебя медведь, ты жив! Я думал, что ты уже давно гуляешь по ту сторону от реки Сна!_

— Как видишь, могущественный дух ветра, я тут, — склонив голову, улыбнулся чужак.

— _Зачем ты хотел меня видеть, Говорящий с Духами от племени Арсо?_ — Тарит мог поставить свой лук на то, что в этом потрескавшимся голосе, звучала откровенная насмешка.

— Я хотел, чтобы вы благословили мой союз с юным волком Арсов, — смирено сказал Аон.

Неожиданно, налетел сильный порыв ветра, разнося дым от костра. Люди закашлялись, Тарит нашёл глазами среди толпы сестру, которая шокировано смотрела на духа. Сквозь завывание ветра в ушах парень ясно слышал смех, похожий на потрескивание дров. Всё закончилось так же внезапно, как и началось, над костром дым снова собрался в безобразную морду:

— _Ну что, Аон, я Ктшегнир, один из ветров, благословляю ваш с Таритом союз! Обещаю, я разнесу эту весть от Луны до Царя Лесов!_

— Благодарю, — опустившись на колени, поклонился духу Аон.

Морда исчезла, и костёр тут же потух. Чужак, убрав маску и бубен, вновь сел рядом с Таритом. Люди вокруг стали медленно подниматься с колен. Все выглядели немного ошалелыми: со смерти старого шамана они ни разу не видели духов! Широко улыбнувшись, Арахон довольно провозгласил:

— Духи благословили союз Тарита и Аона, нового члена племени Арсо!

Тут же толпа взорвалась радостными выкриками, заиграли барабаны и танцоры в волчьих масках снова пустились в пляс. Поднявшись, Тарит потянул за руку вслед за собой Аона, который выглядел слегка растерянным. Поймав самодовольный зелёный взгляд, юный волк положил свою руку на покрытую рисунком из крови щёку чужака и просто прижался губами к его губам в сухом поцелуи. Отстранившись, он поймал довольный взгляд Арахона. Конечно, отец был горд, что его задумка удалась. Люди уже почти год не видели духов! Да сам вождь племени Карот увидела, что племя Арсо нашло замену шаману, но это было ещё не всё. Барабаны утихли, а танцоры ушли, открывая Макхэ отличный вид на Арахона. Следующие представление было для неё.

— Я, как вождь, дарую нашему новому Говорящему с Духами посох из редкого чёрного дерева, которое не горит! — Аон с благодарностью принял дар, любовно оглаживая древко. — А для Тарита, моего сына, у меня особый подарок, — наклонившись, Арахон развернул ткань и извлёк красноватое лезвие, которое золотилось в лучах солнца, привлекая все внимание к себе. — Перед вами новый вид оружия — меч! Недавно племя Арсо открыло секрет, как делать оружие, которое не надо обтачивать днями и ночами, которое острее даже когтей тигра! И первый бронзовый меч я с гордостью вручаю Тариту, будущему вождю — с гордостью закончил Арахон.

— Благодарю, отец, — он коснулся лба с сердцем и принял подарок, тут же разрубив им паленье, лежащие возле костра.

Краем взгляда Тарит поймал шокированное лицо Макхэ и едва заметно улыбнулся, понимая, что весть о новом оружие Арсов очень скоро разлетится по равнине.

***

Ошир, зарычав, побежал на Макхэ, но девушка легко увернулась и дала ему пинок под зад, вызывая смешки вокруг. Мужчина, побагровев от злости, вновь кинулся на неё, но вождь племени Карот была неуловима, пригнувшись, девушка ушла вниз и со всей силы ударила его кулаком под дых, тут же перекатившись. Люди из племени Карот возликовали. Захрипев, Ошир через боль улыбнулся, смотря на Макхэ:

— А удар у тебя, что надо.

— На одном умение стрелять из лука не станешь вождём, — самодовольно хмыкнула она.

— Говорил же я тебе, Ошир, у тебя против неё нет и шанса. Ты ей не соперник, — раскатисто рассмеялся Арахон, хлопнув мужчину по спине. — Не хочет ли вождь племени Карот попробовать мяса золотокожего быка, которого неделю назад убил мой сын?

— С удовольствием, — широко улыбнулась Макхэ.

На сваленных шкурах в центре уже сидели Тарит с Аоном. На их головах красовались белые венки из цветов афаналиса. Заметив их, девушка восторженно воскликнула:

— Никогда не видела настолько зелёных глаз!

Тут же Тарит подавился своим куском. Такие вопросы не принято было задавать напрямую. Смотря на таких людей, как Аон, сразу становилось понятно, что кто-то из их предков был духом, но все всегда молчали и делали вид, что это нормально иметь, например, такие зелёные глаза. Однако, к сожалению, Макхэ мало волновали приличия.

— Значит вы точно не были среди племени Му, — спокойно отозвался Аон.

Макхэ села рядом и тут же стала расспрашивать Арахона о новом оружие. Отец улыбался и с удовольствием рассказывал, как меч легко перерубает копья и может разрезать медведя пополам. Вождь племени Карот выглядела впечатлённой.

Когда солнце достигло зенита, молодожёны поднялись, чтобы удалиться. Оказавшись в шатре, они молча прошли в дальнюю комнату. Развернувшись, Тарит сделал резкую подсечку, повалив на землю Аона, придавливая своим телом, и сжал руки над головой:

— Что, во имя Сна, случилась у главного костра? Откуда тот дух тебя знает? - спросил он смотря прямо в глаза, без капли страха.


	4. Чужак. Часть 4

— Откуда ты знаком с тем духом? Почему ты показал ему своё лицо? — у Тарита крутилось в голове слишком много вопросов. Он много раз обдумал ситуацию у главного костра, но так и не нашёл объяснения. Разговор Аона с духом из всего племени могли слышать только Тарит с Зейнар, поэтому вряд ли кто-то придал значение странному поведению чужака.

Тем временем Аон коротко рассмеялся.

— Откуда, ты думаешь, Говорящий с Духами может знать духа? Не поверишь, но по дороге на гору Немей я _говорил_ от скуки с некоторыми духами, в основном с ветрами.

Чужак расслабленно лежал под Таритом, даже не собираясь вырываться, и смотрел, как всегда, без тени страха.

— А почему показал своё лицо? — подозрительно спросил будущий вождь.

— А ты разве от друзей скрываешь лицо? — в тон ему спросил Аон.

О чём это он говорил? Не может человек дружить с духом! Тарит, поколебавшись, отпустил руки новоиспечённого мужа, слез с него и отвернулся, сделав глубокий ели слышный вдох.

— Наш шаман говорил, что когда предстаёшь с духом, надо обязательно скрывать лицо.

— Шаману, конечно, надо, — спокойно сказал Аон, продолжая лежать на полу шатра, смотря задумчиво куда-то вверх. — Если собираешься приказывать духам, будь готов к их гневу. Никто не любит, когда их заставляют делать что-то против воли. Духи самолюбивы и высокомерны, поэтому они благосклонно относятся к тем, кто бессилен перед ними и может лишь говорить.

От этого спокойного, немного грустного тона, Тариту стало стыдно. Всё было так просто! Нужно было хотя бы спросить Зейнар: она же училась у шамана.

— Тот дух считал тебя мёртвым.

— Да когда все уже осознают, что я пережил гору Немей, с которой возвращаются единицы, — как-то устало простонал чужак. — Более того, я не стал шаманом, хотя на меня возлагали больше всех надежд. Неудивительно, что многие решили, что я остался за рекой Сна. — прикрыв глаза, Аон вздохнул.

Правда была в том, что Аон даже не пытался пересечь реку Сна. Тарит в этот момент почувствовал себя последним глупцом. Может, он действительно слишком предвзят к Аону? Ну и что, что тот из племени Му, отныне он Арс!

— Так тебе не страшно было открывать своё лицо перед духом? — спросил Тарит, чтобы сгладить неловкость.

— Духи ветра непостоянны, никогда не знаешь, что им придёт в голову, — всё так же задумчиво сказал Аон. — Они могут отказаться помочь, чтобы просто показать свою власть! Поверь, мир духов огромен и ветра там далеко не главные. Было бы больше шансов, что тот ветер поможет мне: ведь мы с ним довольно-таки хорошо поладили.

В голосе чужака сквозила глубокая печаль. Что могло произойти на пути к медиуму? Почему-то взгляд снова зацепился за три полупрозрачных камня в ухе. Почему-то Тарит думал, что они появились у Аона после горы Немей. Наклонившись, юный волк поцеловал чужака в бледную шею и услышал удивлённый вздох. Потом Тарит провёл губами по челюсти, поцеловал Аона в губы, языком раскрывая их, а рукой провёл по стройному телу. Сначала Говорящий с Духами лежал неподвижно, а потом юный волк почувствовал губами ухмылку, и руки, увитые кучей фенечек, обвили его за шею, прижимая ближе.

Тарит не успел уловить то мгновенье, когда сам оказался распластанным под чужаком, который крепко прижимал его руки к земле над головой.

— Если хочешь меня, то после того, как повалил на землю, советую сразу приступать к поцелуям, а лишь потом обвинять меня в чём-то непонятном, — ухмыльнулся Аон.

Зелёные глаза чужака насмешливо сверкали. Наглец. Тарит ухмыльнулся и резко подался вперёд, вырывая свои руки и снова, опрокидывая Аона на спину. Теперь ухмылялся уже Тарит, но почти сразу сменил оскал на лёгкую улыбку.

— Ты красивый, — парень медленно провёл рукой по щеке мужа. — А эти глаза цвета листвы деревьев просто сводят меня с ума, но я будущий вождь Арсов, и сначала для меня всегда будет племя, а удовольствие — потом, — юный волк резко поднялся и ухмыльнулся парню сверху вниз. — Зря отказался, ты многое потерял.

Аон звучно рассмеялся, покачав головой, и тоже встал. Тариту казался его смех знакомым, но он никак не мог вспомнить, где ещё мог его слышать.

— Предлагаю пойти и подстрелить пару фазанов, — примирительно предложил чужак встав рядом.

— Если выйдем из шатра до заката, то нарушим традиции, — с сожалением сказал Тарит, он тоже был не против поохотиться, конечно, вдвоём им удастся поймать только мелкую дичь, но это тоже неплохо.

— Не беспокойся, нас проведут духи, — как-то самодовольно улыбнулся Аон.

Всё-таки было что-то в его наглости. Тарит пошёл к мешкам, выудил оттуда жилет из кожи зелёной лани и не глядя кинул его в мужа:

— Надень, в нём удобней будет.

Потом они смыли краску с лица, вынули из волос перья и, взяв по луку, выскользнули из шатра. Не удержавшись, Тарит взял с собой новый меч, в предвкушении прикрепив его к поясу. Вокруг шептались духи, сливаясь в шум ветра, но юный волк не знал их языка, целиком доверив вести Аону, все-таки они стали супругами.

***

Они бесшумно двигались среди травы, которая была выше них, Тарит шёл чуть позади, держа лук со стрелой наготове и оглядываясь по сторонам. Сейчас чужак как никогда напоминал охотника, которого вырастил лес, ступая осторожно, чтобы не потревожить животных, то и дело замирая, к чему-то прислушиваясь.

— Чуть впереди стая ушастых фазанов, — едва слышно выдохнул чужак. — Я сейчас их спугну, будь наготове.

Тарит кивнул и предвкушающие усмехнулся, натягивая тетиву. Аон подобрал небольшой камень и с силой кинул вперёд, тут же накладывая на лук стрелу. Почти сразу же послышался клёкот, и из травы, хлопая крыльями и ушами, выпорхнула стая фазанов. Тарит тут же выпустил три стрелы подряд, попадая точно в цель, правда четвёртая ушла в пустоту. Тут же юный волк приготовил пятую, недовольно подмечая, что чужак подстрелил уже трёх фазанов. Прицелившись, Тарит поднял лук повыше и выстрелил, тут же накладывая вторую стрелу, пуская её следом. Два фазана, летевшие рядом, почти одновременно заклекотали и рухнули вниз.

— Неплохо, — восхищённо присвистнул Аон, подмечая проворство Тарита.

— Ты тоже метко стреляешь, — самодовольно хмыкнул юный волк.

— В лесу намного труднее попасть в цель, чем тут, у вас в степях. Стрела легко может влететь в дерево или скрыться среди веток, — насмешливо протянул чужак.

Его глаза сверкали весельем, и Тарит неожиданно расслабился и рассмеялся. Тут, среди степей, с луком в руках, он чувствовал себя как-никогда счастливым, и, судя по улыбке, его новоиспечённый муж полностью разделял его чувства. Обвязав подстреленных фазанов верёвкой, Тарит обернулся к Аону:

— Где следующая цель?

Тот закрыл глаза, к чему-то прислушиваясь, а потом предвкушающее улыбнулся:

— Не хочешь подстрелить крупную птичку?

Тарит кивнул, хищно улыбнувшись, глаза заблестели от предвкушения. Ему нравилось охотиться, пусть даже ради развлечения, с чужаком. Солнце слепило глаза, ветер весело резвился среди травы, запах цветов забивался в нос, а воздух становился теплее, с каждым шагом они отходили всё дальше от племени, но Тариту пока не хотелось возвращаться назад, хотелось отдохнуть, оставив все лишние мысли.

Пригнувшись ближе к земле, они шли вперёд, пока над травой не показалась огромная голова птицы, из пасти которой торчали внушительные клыки, а по краю крыльев росли острые шипы. Не смотря на свой грозный вид, она была очень пуглива. Вдруг, под ногой Аона хрустнула ветка, и он недовольно скривился. Тут же птица повернула свою клыкастую голову к ним, вскрикнула и тут же кинулась прочь.

— За ней! — весело и возбуждённо крикнул Тарит, и побежал, натягивая тетиву.

Стрела попала в спину птице, не причиняя ей ровным счетом никакого вреда, она лишь вскрикнула и ещё больше ускорилась. Рядом с Таритом пристроился Аон с такой же лихой улыбкой. Парень выпустил две стрелы, первая попала в ногу, заставляя птицу сбиться с шага, а вторая пролетела мимо.

— Целься ей под крыло! — перекрикивая ветер, воскликнул Тарит, попадая стрелой ей ровно под шип.

Аон кивнул не глядя, и выстрелил, правда снова мимо. От погони кровь бурлила всё сильнее, Тарит был готов вечность продолжать эту бешеную гонку. Неожиданно, в шею птицы откуда-то не возьмись прилетело копьё. Тарит удивлённо замер, выставляя руку, преграждая Аону путь. К птице подошли трое мужчин.

— Тут есть кто-то ещё! — крикнул один из них, заметив стрелы.

Осмотревшись, Тарит понял, что всего людей было больше десяти. Это были охотники из племени Лаус. Что они забыли так близко от места стоянки Арсов? Нахмурившись, Тарит жестом показал Аону, чтобы тот медленно отступал. Отцу это не понравится. Осторожно, прижимаясь к земле, они стали отступать. Кто-то из Лаусов заметил движение в траве и свистнул. Тут же в место, где только что стояли Аон с Таритом полетели копья.

— Нам надо разделиться, так меньше шансов, что нас поймают, — одними губами прошептал Тарит.

Аон кивнул и кинулся в другую сторону. Немедля, юный волк тоже побежал. Кто-то из Лаусов бросился за ним. В Тарита то и дело летели стрелы, но ни одна из них не попала в цель. На какое-то мгновенье, будущий вождь подумал, что будь тут Макхэ, он был бы давно мёртв! Не зря всё же отец хочет, чтобы племя Карот встало на его сторону. Какой-то шустрый парнишка из Лаусов догнал Тарита и кинулся ему на спину, повалив на землю. Не раздумывая, юный волк взмахнул мечом, отрубая тому голову, и вновь кинулся прочь.

***

Не задумываясь, Тарит сразу пошёл к отцу, намереваясь всё рассказать. Люди ещё веселились, в кругу дрались Койл и Паат. Девушка явно уступала, но не сдавалась. Макхэ рядом с Арахоном с улыбкой наблюдала за боем.

— Отец! — воскликнул Тарит, все тут же на него удивлённо уставились. — Сегодня я наткнулся на охотников из племени Лаус, они совсем близко подошли к нам!

— Тарит, — нахмурившись сказал Арахон. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Под тяжёлым взглядом отца юный волк занервничал. Что он мог сказать? Что решил пренебречь традициями, поддавшись уговорам чужака? Не такого ждал от него отец.

— Духи связались со мной! — громко сказал Аон и все перед ним расступились, на чужаке снова был плащ из синих перьев, а в руке он держал посох Говорящего с Духами. — Они сообщили мне, что рядом с Арсами объявились охотники из племени Лаус! Но я не мог поверить, что у тех хватит на это наглости и решил сам всё проверить, попросив юного волка пойти со мной. К сожалению, они заметили нас и мы разделились, чтобы сбежать и без потерь вернуться сюда.

Этот наглец говорил чётко и ясно, глаза смотрели с твёрдой уверенностью, и ни у кого не возникло даже мысли, что чужак врал. С одной стороны, Тарит боялся именно этого, что став Говорящим с Духами, Аон начнёт дурить народ, с другой — вызывало восхищение.

— Тарит? — напряжённо спросил Арахон, внимательно смотря на сына.

К сожалению, у него не было выбора, поэтому, не смотря в сторону Аона, юный волк решительно сказал:

— Да, всё так и было, отец.

— Наглецы! — тут же взревел поднявшись Арахон. — Да как эти ничтожные черви из племени Лаус смеют воровать нашу добычу, пока мы празднуем Свадьбу Духов!

— Никогда не думала, что эти трусливые мыши на такое способны, — недобро улыбнулась Макхэ, а потом поднялась и решительно посмотрела на вождя Арсов: — Арахон, делай, что должен, знай, что на совете племён Карот будет на твоей стороне!

Отец повернулся к девушке и коснулся лба и сердца:

— Я рад слышать твои слова, Макхэ.

— Лаусы знали на что шли, когда решили воровать добычу другого племени. Если таких, как они, не наказать, о спокойствии на равнине можно забыть! — грозно сказала девушка, а потом широко улыбнулась. — И потом, каждый присутствующий из племени Карот согласиться, что Арсы умеют готовить мясо золотокожего быка. Вы хорошо приняли и накормили нас, мы это не забудем! — Макхэ коснулась лба и сердца.

Вслед за ней так сделали все из племени Карот, выражая уважение Арахону.

— Ну что ж, — хмыкнул вождь, встречаясь глазами с Таритом. — Покажем племени Лаус силу нашего нового оружия.

Тут же ему вторил дружный предвкушающий рёв. Арсы радовались предстоящий битве. Тарит ухмыльнулся: похоже отец начал действовать.

***

Племя Карот ликовало: их любимый вождь вернулась после двух недель отсутствия. Макхэ радостно приветствовала своих людей, пожимала руки охотникам, которых не взяла с собой, трепала по головам детишек, которые вились вокруг неё.

— Рад видеть, что с вождём всё в порядке, — вперёд вышел дряхлый старик, в плаще из чёрных перьев, он коснулся лба и сердца, смиренно опуская глаза.

Сзади него топтались женщина и парень, чуть старше Макхэ. Вождь нахмурилась и строго спросила:

— Что тебе надо? Духи и так уже не благоволят к тебе! Или ты уже настолько оглох, что почти их не слышишь?

— Полностью согласен, вождь, поэтому я решил отправить двух своих лучших учеников к медиуму. Пришло мне время уйти на покой.

Макхэ скрестила руки и подозрительно посмотрела на него тихо хмыкнув:

— Это конечно хорошо, но что ты от меня хочешь? Ты давно знаешь моё мнение!

— Понимаете, — шаман замялся. — Я в растерянности. Гора Немей далеко, и идти туда опасно: единицы доходят до вершины! Ещё есть медиум на озере Сё, что там, где восходит солнце. Туда идти ближе и безопасней, но оттуда веет бедой!

Макхэ закатила глаза. Опять та же песня!

— Что ты от меня хочешь? Отправляй своих учеников уже куда-нибудь!

— Я как раз хотел, чтобы наш вождь сказала, куда мне их отправить: на гору Немей или озеро Сё?

Окинув взглядом двух людей, нерешительно топтавшихся за шаманом, Макхэ устало вздохнула. Парень вроде как выглядит покрепче, а женщина довольно-таки опытна и умна, чтобы избежать ловушек. Может их направить в разные места?

— Что, духи не смогли дать тебе совет? — насмешливо бросила Макхэ, а потом устало махнула рукой: — Отправь парня на гору Немей, а вторая пусть идёт к озеру Сё.

— Вы очень мудры, вождь, — шаман коснулся лба и сердца. Старый подхалим. — А как там новая жена юного волка Арсов?

— Обманули тебя духи, — ухмыльнулась Макхэ. — Тарит вышел замуж за парня из племени Му, который к тому же Говорящий с Духами. — Решив больше не тратить время на седого пройдоху, девушка направилась к своему шатру.

— А как зовут того Говорящего с Духами? — крикнул ей вслед шаман.

— Аон, — ответила Макхэ, прежде чем скрыться из виду.

— Аон, — задумчиво протянул шаман, когда вождь была уже далеко. — Где-то я уже слышал это имя.


End file.
